Devil's Redemption
by AfireLove1998
Summary: Adelaide Copper, a vigilante by night, a novelist by day. Adelaide is the author behind three top selling books. She lives with her best friend, her lover, Matthew Murdock. She knows of his abilities and he knows of hers. Together, they will save Hell's Kitchen. (Starts season 1— Matt/OC).


Adelaide Copper, a vigilante by night, a novelist by day. Adelaide is the author behind three top selling books. She lives with her best friend, her lover, Matthew Murdock. She knows of his abilities and he knows of hers. Together, they will save Hell's Kitchen. (Starts season 1— Matt/OC).

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but some of the plot I put in and Adelaide. The rest is all Marvel.

~ I'd like to take this time to thank all of you for giving this book a chance. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy. Also, I will break the episodes into two parts, possibly three. [Rated M for mature]. I also wanted to inform you all that the leading lady in this fanfic is African American. I just felt like there are way too many fan fictions that does not have any interracial love. And being African American myself, I thought it would be cool to have one out there. On to the book. :)

~•~•~ Into The Ring (I)

"Your life has value. You're not a machine used to kill man. You are the defender of man. You are the bringer of peace. You are Adelaide." The woman with brown skin whispered to herself, as she read the letter her father left for her when she was younger; the day he left her at the orphanage. Adelaide sighed deeply as she folded the letter, and placed in her small safe where she place her most valuable treasures.

Adelaide heard distant sounds of foot steps; she turned around to see Matthew, her boyfriend, dressed in a suit.

"You have a hot date waiting for you?" Adelaide joked before she walked over to him to fix his tie.

"Last time I checked, my hot date was standing in front of me." Matt said as he placed his hands on top of hers. Adelaide smiled softly before looking into her lover's eyes. Even though he couldn't see her, she knew that he could feel her staring into his hazel orbs. Matt leaned in to steal a quick kiss from Adelaide.

"I'm going to confession." Matt told her as he leaned his forehead against hers. Adelaide closed her eyes for a moment.

"You're trying to ask for forgiveness before we go patrolling tonight?" Adelaide asked as she tightened his tie.

"Yes."

Adelaide sighed. "It doesn't work like that, Matthew." Matt didn't respond to her. He simply kissed her once more and made his way out towards the front door of the apartment.

"See you before dinner?" Matt asked. Adelaide scoffed amusingly.

"Yeah. See you before dinner. I love you."

Matt smirked as he opened the door. "Not as much as I love you."

~DAREDEVIL~

It was later that evening when Adelaide started to get ready for her vigilante patrolling with Matt. She stared at herself in the mirror as she put her black mask that covered the majority of her face on. She smiled to herself, her ego was ready to kick some ass.

She quickly threw her outfit on.

"Ready?" A familiar, husky voice asked. Adelaide tied her combat boots and stood up walking past Matt.

"Ready." She said as she climbed out of their window with Matt following after her.

The pair stood on the roof of an apartment building somewhere in the city. There was silence between the two, they almost never speak to another when trying to help clear the city.

"Do you hear that?" Matt asked as he looked in the direction towards the docks. Adelaide looked in the same direction Matt was looking and allowed the wind to howl in her ears.

"Girls. They're screaming." Adelaide said. Matt nodded before running towards the docks with Adelaide following him closely.

"Help! Help me!" The number of girls screamed into the wind. The leader of the group of men chuckled.

"Hey. Hey. Man, shut up!" The dark skinned man demand. Other men started pushing the girls into a ship docked, metal compartment. "I'm getting $1,000 a head for y'all."

Matt and Adelaide watched carefully, waiting to make the right move. But, hearing what the man was saying, Adelaide clenched her fist tightly. Matt heard her do so and turned to her.

"Calm down. We're about to kick some ass."

"He's disgusting." Adelaide spat at her boyfriend quietly.

"That's why I want you to go after him. I'll finish the rest of the guys off. Remember—"

"Don't kill anyone. I got it." Adelaide finished for Matt.

"So, you be quiet. I let you have a bucket." The man chuckled as he held up a semi filthy bucket. "You don't." The man held up a large taser, allowing it to crackle, daring the girls to scream. The girls continued to scream out of fear. There was a man speaking Russian. Matt or Adelaide didn't understand what was being said. The dark skinned man ended up "taming" the girls by using one of them as taser practice.

Matt and Adelaide have seen enough. Matt turned to Adelaide. "Go on, Matt." He nodded before going into action, taking down most of the men.

Adelaide jumped down from where she was standing. Two men ran towards her throwing punches, but she countered them to where they ended up hitting each other. Her brown eyes turning purple, she raised her hand, sending a force towards the men that came after her. The dark skinned man was stunned.

"What the fuck?" He said as the girls behind him gasped. He pulled out his gun, shooting it at Adelaide. She used her power to slow down the bullet and reversing it to hit him in the leg. The man shouted out in pain.

"Man, you bitch!" He shouted at Adelaide. She smirked and grabbed him by his neck, pining him against the metal compartment. She punched his jaw.

"That's not a nice thing to say." Adelaide said sternly, almost amusingly. She looked over to the girls, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Head towards 48th. Stay in the lights. Flag down the first officer you see." Matt told them after he punched some Russian minion in the face. The girls just stood there. The dark skinned man punched Adelaide in the face. She grabbed his and twisted it, making him yell in pain.

"Now, girls. Go!" Adelaide yelled at them. The man she was holding down kicked her leg, making her letting go of her grip. Matt ran over and kicked the man in the face, knocking him out.

Adelaide grabbed her darts and walked over to the man, but Matt stopped her.

"The police are coming. Let them handle these guys. Our job is done." Matt whispered in her ear. Adelaide wanted to so badly walk over and finish the job, but she didn't. Instead, her and Matt ran off.

~DAREDEVIL~

Adelaide allowed the steamed water of her shower calm her down. Tonight was tough for her. The one thing she hated to see happen to young women, almost happened if she wasn't there. Matt always tell her to slow down and stop fighting for a while. But she can't. Matt handles his bruising a lot differently than Adelaide. He meditates. She does not. She allows the nightmares to consume her and cloud her judgement.

"All dried up?" Matt asked as he sat on the bed, waiting for Adelaide to join him.

"Yeah." She said softy. Adelaide walked over to the dresser and pulled some under garment. Matt sighed deeply. He got out of bed and walked over to his lover and held her naked body close to him. She hissed because her bruising from the other night was still tender.

"Sorry." Matt whispered before tracing his finger softly over the bruise. "How bad does it still hurt?"

"On a scale 1 to 10?"

"Yeah."

"I'd give it an eight." Adelaide said with a sigh. Matt stayed silent. He then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. Adelaide moaned quietly, she knew he was what she needed. "Will you take me there?" She whispered.

"Take you where?" Matt asked in a hushed tone as he kissed her neck.

"To the stars, Matthew." Adelaide said before turning around and placing her lips against his.

~•~ Six hours later ~•~

"Foggy. Foggy. Foggy." Matthew's phone ringed as he laid there Adelaide, sheets covering their naked bodies. "Foggy. Foggy..."

"Matt, if you don't answer that damn thing..." Adelaide said grumpily, snuggling closer to Matt. Matt groaned before picking the phone up.

"Hello?" Matt said into the phone.

"Good morning, sunshine!" The voice on the other end, known as Foggy, said.

"What time is it?" Matt asked as he slowly untangled himself from Adelaide.

"Half past get the hell up. Let's go. We gotta meet the real estate agent in 45." Foggy said. Adelaide was half asleep but she could here the street traffic and Foggy breathing heavy on the other line; she figured he was walking. Matt sat up with his feet on the ground, he groaned in the process. "Was that a moan? Adelaide still at home?" Matt groaned again, the soreness from last night finally getting to him.

"God, you two never quick, do you? Like a bunch of rabbits." Foggy said with a chuckle. "I got to get the blind thing going for me, so I can land a chick half as hot as Adelaide."

"Foggy, I've known her since we were young."

"Yeah. I know the story. You guys reconnected five years ago and bam...a success story. I get it. No need to rub it in. It's so unfair." Foggy said as a mini rant. "Oh hey! Real estate agent. Not your type.

Very homely. Might be genetic. No need to be charming."

"Damn right no need to be charming." Adelaide mumbled as she got up from bed, walking into the bathroom. Matt chuckled softly at her comment.

"And she kinda told me she thinks blind people are 'God's mistake.'" Foggy informed him.

"That's a horrible thing to say, Foggy." Matt said with a light chuckle.

"I know! In this day and age? All right, shake it. I gotta go bribe a cop."

"Ah, Foggy."

"Kidding, NSA, if you're listening. But seriously, yeah, I gotta go bribe a cop." Foggy said before he hung up. Matt shook his head before standing up to walk over to the dresser and grab some clothes. He stood still for a moment, sensing someone behind him. He grabbed the person's arm and pulled them in front of him, it was Adelaide.

"Good morning, beautiful." Matt said before giving his girl a quick kiss. Adelaide smirked before walking off and grabbing her clothes for today.

"So, seeing a new office today? You guys have viewed four already." Adelaide asked as she put her blouse and skirt on.

"Yes, and I think it should go great this time. I have a feeling." Matt said putting his suit on. Adelaide turned around to see him struggling with his tie, so as always, she went over to help him.

"You're right, my love. It should go well this time. The real estate lady sounds precious." Adelaide said amusingly. Matt laughed at her comment and places his hands around her waist.

"What would I do without you?" He asked. The woman with brown skin looked at her lover and kissed him once more.

"Crash and burn."

Matt smirked at her. "Would you like to come with me?"

"I don't see why not. I have a meeting with my publisher at noon, so...I have time to kill." Adelaide said with a smile.

"Good. Let's get going. Foggy is going to have a fit if we're late."

Matthew grabbed his walking cane and opened the apartment door, ready to walk out.

"Matt! Wait! I have to grab a few things."

~•~•~•~•~ (A/N)

And there you go folks! The first chapter of this fanfic! I'm excited to see where this book is headed. There are so many elements waiting to rise. If you have any questions or concerns, let me know. Thank you so much for reading! See you soon. :*


End file.
